Creek Roleplay
by Tobi77177
Summary: Soooo, I have a facebook roleplaying group where we're doing SP characters. This is one of the roleplays between my character, Tweek Tweak, and another one, Craig Tucker. It's yaoi, so don't like, don't read. And sorry for any OOCness...
1. Chapter 1

Yeah, so this a roleplay on my facebook group...Sorry for any OOCness...It's yaoi, just to warn you. I don't own SP or any of its characters. Bold=Craig, Regular=Tweek. Rated T for a little bit of language.

* * *

**He walks around thinking about nothing but another boy's vibrant yellow hair - and his coffee obsession. He worried about the boy's intake. 'It can't be healthy, can it?' He thought. His thoughts of worry leaked into his emotionless expression without him noticing as he continued to pace through South Park.**

As he sits on a bench sipping a warm cup of coffee, his thoughts drift to a certain someone. Just like that, he's looking across the street at the exact person he's thinking of. He blinks and shakes his head and then, realizing that the other guy is really there, calls out, "Urk. H-hey Craig!"

**He jumped lightly, being completely lost in his thoughts. He looks in the direction of the voice and blushes lightly before hiding it easily. He waved lightly at one of his best friends. "Hey Tweek." He crossed the street to join the other boy.**

"Wanna sit, ung?" He asks, patting the bench next to him and taking another sip of his coffee. It's odd, seeing Craig now, right as he was thinking of the black haired boy.

**He hides his oncoming blush just as easily as always and sits down. He thought it was a bit odd that his best friend just happened to be around while he was thinking about him.**

He can feel himself shaking lightly, but whether from nerves or the coffee, he's not sure. He swallows and asks, "So how's it, urk going?" Lame lame lame, he groans internally, a light blush flashing across his face.

**He tried to keep his voice even. "F-fine...You?" he mentally kicked himself for stuttering. He looked over at Tweek, noticing his slight blush. He struggles to conceal his own blush.**

"I, urk, I'm alright, j-just the, ung, the usual y'know?" He was never as self conscious of his odd little urks and ungs as he was right then. He could feel his face getting even warmer and tried to take a sip of his coffee. He ended up spilling it all done the front of his shirt his hand was shaking so bad. "Jesus!" He exclaimed, even though it wasn't that hot.

**He reached into his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief and handed it to Tweek, hand shaking lightly "H-here."**

He took the handkerchief gratefully and dabbed at the spilled coffee. It was definetly going to stain. He wasn't as upset about that nearly as much as he was that he had just embarrassed himself in front of Craig. "Th-thanks, urk," He manages, handing it back.

**He took the hankerchief back and shoved it into his bocket and smiled lightly, blushing as well. "A-anytime." He mentally kicked himself and tried to stop blushing 'Dammit! Why am I so jittery and nervous around him?' He asked himself.**

"Uh, urk, d-do you wanna come over? I kind of have to ung, have to change shirts now anyway," He suggested timidly as he stood up. He didn't exactly feel like walking around with a coffee-stained shirt.

**"Sure..." He stood up and followed his friend. Smiling lightly, he moved to walk next to him and not behind him.**

"O-okay, ung," He smiled widely and started on the familiar path back home. Out of lack of anything better to say, he asked, "How's school, urk?"

**"Well. It's school." He fidgeted lightly, awkwardness setting in.**

"Nothing, urk, special?" He asked, watching his best friend out of the corner of his eye.

**He shook his head lightly before making eye contact. He blushed lightly before looking away again.**

When Craig make eye contact with him, he blushed and looked away. 'Why am I acting this way?' He thought anxiously as they approached the front door. He pulled out his spare key and unlocked the door, flipping on the light as he and Craig slipped inside. "Want something, ung, to eat or something?" He asked as he headed toward the kitchen.

**He shook his head lightly. "No. I'm fine, thanks." He helds a hand over his face, unable to hide his deep blush.**

"Urk, alright," He says as he pours himself a cold cup of coffee and sticks it in the microwave. As it heats up, he remembers his shirt. "I'll, ung, be right back, gotta change, urk, change my shirt," He says, making a quick exit from the slightly akward atmosphere. As soon as he closes the door to his room, he plops onto his bed and runs a hand over his face.

**He nodded lightly before Tweek left the room. He pulled up a kitchen chair and beat his head off the table. "So... Stupid..." he sighed and rested his now slightly throbbing head on the table.**

Pulling himself back together, he unbuttoned his shirt with some difficulty and pulled on a new one, buttoning it up messily. Then he came back and took his coffee out of the microwave before sitting down in the chair opposite to the other boy.

**He sat up straight before staring at his fiend, a light blush forming on his face. He looked into his friends eyes and sighed quietly, going off into another world.**

When his friend looked into his eyes, he felt his face get hotter, so he switched his gaze to his coffee, gripping the mug tightly. 'I'm acting like such an idiot!' He scolded himself silently. As the seconds turned into minutes, he figured he should say something, but everytime he opened his mouth, words abandoned him. "Urk, Craig?" He addressed his coffee.

**He snapped out of it and mentally punched himself in the face. 'Such an idiot!' He swore at himself mentally before returning his attention to Tweek. "Y-Yeah?" He felt his face grow hotter but at the moment he was too fed up with himself to care.**

He stuck his pinky in the coffee and swirled it to distract himself. "Is, ung, is something on your mind?" He asked softly enough that he was afraid maybe the black haired boy hadn't heard him.

**He clung to his friend's every word. He debated with himself whether or not to tell him the whole truth. The truth that yeah, something was on his mind. And that something just happened to be him. He decided it was best not to. "Eh...Not really..."**

Shyly, he brought his eyes up to meet his best friend's. "You can, urk, tell me, we *are* friends you know," He said, still as soft as before.

**He blushed deeply and restrained from looking away. His brain was running overdrive. To confess his love or forever hold it to himself? If Tweek didn't return those feelings it could ruin their friendship...On the other hand, he could return those feelings and everything would be okay, right? He decided to take his chances...If he could say something without stuttering his ass off. "I...I..." his voice became really quiet and he looked away. "We've known each other for, what, forever? Right?" So stupid... "Well..." his voice became deathly quiet. "I love you..." He thought of running out then and there but he figured it wouldn't help anything. So he sat and hoped Tweek wouldn't hate him.**

He could hear his own heartbeat and he wondered if Craig could hear it too. It was kind of hard to think straight, well, harder than usual anyway. He pulled his finger out of his coffee and wiped it on his pants without really realizing what he was doing. He tried to say something, but all that came out was an urk. He took a deep breath, swallowed and tried again. "I..I urk...I love you too, ung." He stared down at his shaking hands, trying to slow his heartbeat.

**He inwardly jumped for joy, outwardly smiling and blushing lightly. He reached across the table and cupped Tweek's chin in his hand, gently forcing him to look up before kissing him lightly.**

He tensed in shock, a light blush dusting his cheeks, and then relaxed, liking the feel of Craig's lips on his own. When they broke apart, he smiled shyly.

**He looked away and blushed deeply, all he could think about was how wonderful the kiss was. He looked back at Tweek, dropped his hand and smiled.**

To his suprise, his hands weren't shaking anymore, and his heart had slowed to a normal pace. He smiled back widely. "I'm glad you told me, urk," He said softly.

**He gazed into Tweek's eyes. " I'm glad I told you too..." He leaned down and captured his lips in another kiss.**

Not totally unprepared this time, he leaned into the kiss, deepening it, and let his eyes close.

**He moved around the table and pulled Tweek as close as possible, closing his eyes and melting into the kiss.**

He reached up and tugged the other boy's hat off, dropping it on the table before tangling his fingers in the silky black hair.

**He smiled into the kiss as he felt his hat slip off. He then wrapped his arms around Tweak's waist as he felt fingers run through his hair. He enjoyed every touch, every second of this bliss.**

He could feel a delighted shiver run through him as Craig slipped his arms around his waist. He doubted he could be any happier than he could right at this moment. When they broke apart to catch their breath, he whispered, "I, ung I love you."

**He nuzzled Tweek's neck lightly and whispered in his ear, "I love you, too." He licked his lips slightly, the taste of coffee strong on them.**

He sighed contentedly, wishing that this moment could go on forever. He wanted to always be with his love. He managed to glance at the clock and sighed again, though this time it was in regret. "My parent's will be, urk home soon," He whispered apologetically.

**He sighed lightly before pecking his love on the cheek. "Alright..." He backed off lightly and pulled his hat back on. "Should I leave before they get here?" He peered around the corner to the door.**

"You, ung, don't have to..." He said, trying not to sound needy or clingy. "We could just, urk, go back to my room and hang out," He suggested.

**He smiled. "Alright." He walked back over to Tweek and took his hand.**

He grinned happily and began leading the way to his room. "Sorry it's a little messy," He apologized, tossing his coffee splattered shirt into a hamper and sitting on the edge of his bed.

**He sat on the floor, leaning against the wall. "It's alright." He gazed aroung the room. "Mine's worse." He grinned.**

He laughed lightly. It was nice to see Craig smile like that, he didn't do it often. "So how's Clyde?" He asked conversationally.

**He thought of one of his other friends. " Well, he kinda dissapeared off the face of the earth, then he suddenly started talking to me again. So, I'm not quite sure." He had to admit, sometimes he was confused easily by his friend's actions.**

"Huh, that's...odd, ung," He says, tipping his head to one side. Just then he hears the front door open and close. "They're home, urk," He muttered, making no move to get up.

**"Mmm.." He noticed the the sound of the door as well. "They won't come up, will they?" he glanced wearily at the door before looking back at Tweek.**

"No, urk, they never do. The door's unlocked, which ung, means I'm home, so they don't ung, care," He shrugged. "Just the, urk, the way things go around here," He added, slightly bitter.

**He looked at Tweek sadly then moved to sit next to him, wrapping an arm around his waist.**

He leaned against Craig's shoulder with a sigh. "It's like I'm nothing more to, urk, to them than some employee they don't, ung, have to pay," He muttered.

**He pulled his love close before burying his face in his hair. "That's fucking cruel."**

He clutched the other boy close and closed his eyes, feeling silent tears start to roll down his face. He didn't trust his voice to not break, so he stayed quiet, breathing in the scent of his love and crying softly.

**He wrapped his other arm around Tweek and held him tightly. He hated seeing his friends upset like this.**

"S-sorry, urk," His voice cracked a little. He really didn't like falling apart in front of Craig like this, but who else could he do that with?

**"No...It's alright" He hugged him tightly. "Your parents are jerks."**

He pulled back to look at his love's face, tears still running down his face. Then he leaned closer and softly brushed his lips against the other boy's.

**He leaned in to give him a deeper kiss.**

"Sorry," He murmured against the other boy's lips.

**He broke the kiss, looking into his eyes. "It's alright...I'm here for you..." He kissed him again.**

More tears streamed down his face as he placed his hands on the black haired boy's shoulders and pulled himself closer.

**He wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist and pulled him onto his lap and deepened the kiss.**

He didn't protest as Craig pulled him onto his lap, instead, he moved his hands to his love's face, stroking his cheeks with his thumbs.

**He ran his hands gently up and down his love's sides.**

When they broke apart for air, he rested his forehead against the other boy's and whispered, "Urk, thanks Craig, for being there for, ung, for me."

**He smiled lightly and nuzzled his neck. "Anytime, anytime." He breathed in Tweek's scent, he made coffee smell and taste much better than it actually is.**

He was suprised to find that he wasn't shaking..at all. "And you, urk, know I'll do the same for you...if something's, ung, bothering you," He breathed into his love's ear.

**He smiled "That's good." He fell back, pulling the blonde down with him. He pressed his lips gently against Tweek's again before pulling back and smiling.**

He smiled back and closed his eyes, letting out a contented sigh. At least the tears had stopped.

**He hugged Tweek tightly and whispered in his ear. "Whenever you need someone to talk to, or a shoulder to cry on, I'll be here, alright?"**

"'Kay," He murmured, "Ung, I love you Craig." It was hard to stop saying that now that he'd said it once.

**He smiled warmly. He couldn't believe how long he waited to tell Tweek his feelings. "I love you, too, Tweek." He nuzzled into the blonde's neck.**

He gave a contented sigh and fell asleep within minutes.

**He smiled again and curled up around Tweek, then fell asleep as well.**

**

* * *

**

Yeah, so if ya'll liked this, I'll write more. But I won't know whether or not to post anymore if you don't REVIEW! SO PLEASE REVIEW! That is all...Tobi is over and out ya'll!


	2. Chapter 2

Well, here's the second part of our roleplay. As before, bold=Craig and regular=Tweek. Rated T to be safe. Yaoi, guy on guy, don't like don't read. Oh, and I don't own South Park...obviously. I mean, if I owned it, why would I write fanfiction for it? Duh...

* * *

He bursts out of the door of his parent's coffee shop. He's aware of his father yelling after him, but he ignores it and just concentrates on running faster. 'No more!' He screams silently. After a while, he slows to a walk. Stopping by a trash can, he yanks the apron off and tosses it in and then collapses on the bench next to it.

**He was just about to go see his blonde friend at the said coffee shop as he saw Tweek burst out the door. He ran across the road to where his friend was. "Tweek? What happened?" He had a look of genuine concern, which was rare for him. He sat next to Tweek.**

He recognized Craig's voice, so he didn't run away. He rested his elbows on his legs and dropped his head into them. "N-no more, ung," He moaned, "I can't do it anymore, urk." He realized he was shaking all over.

**He wrapped his arms gently around the blonde and rubbed his back in a failed attempt of comfort. He sighed, now knowing what was going on. "You'll need someplace to stay if you aren't going to work for your parents anymore. They'll kick you out." He sighed lightly. "You can stay with me if you like. Mom can live with it."**

He shook his head. "N-no, I couldn't, ung, I couldn't do that to you," He said brokenly, fighting back tears.

**He sighed. "I don't want you to not have someplace to stay." He hugged the blonde tightly. "It's fine; it won't bother anyone, and if it does, they can suck it."**

He could hardly believe his ears. "Y-you're sure, urk?" He asked softly.

**He smiled warmly. "Of course." He kissed Tweek lightly.**

He hugged his love tightly. He could feel a sob building in his throat, so he buried his face in the other boy's shoulder.

**He held Tweek tightly. He silently vowed to make sure Tweek would be alright.**

After crying himself out, he pulled back and wiped his eyes. He laughed weakly and joked, "Seems like the only thing I do around you anymore is cry."

**He ran a thumb over his love's cheek. "It's alright, you're just having a hard time right now, it's understandable." He kissed Tweek lightly. "We just need to get you happy again."**

He smiled slightly and then sighed. "My parents ruin, ung, everything. Just when I get you, they have to, urk, do this!" He shook his head, "Gah! I hate them!"

**He sighed as well. "That's parents for you." He glanced at the watch around his wrist. "It's getting late. We should probably go tell my Mother what happened."**

"R-right," He stammered. He was nervous. What would Craig's mother say? What else was he going to do though? Still, he grabbed Craig's hand and held it tight.

**He intertwined his finger's in his love's. He knew his mom wouldn't be too happy, but she would eventually agree to it, knowing that her son wouldn't leave her alone until she said yes. "It'll be fine." He kissed the blonde's cheek lightly and set off towards his house.**

"I hope she's not, ung, too mad at you," He muttered as he followed the black haired boy.

**"She'll have to live with it." He nodded lightly, looking back at Tweek reassuringly.**

"Still..." He let his voice trail off. He couldn't get over being nervous about it.

**"Don't worry...It'll be fine." They arrived at his house and he walked in, gesturing for Tweek to follow. He found his mother in the kitchen. It took about a half hour to convince her, but at the end of it, she finally agreed. "See, I told you it would be fine." He smiled at the blonde.**

He thanked Craig's mom again and then nodded at his love, giving him a relieved smile.

**He grinned and led Tweek up to his room. "It's messy, but comfortable." He shrugged and pushed some stuff into the corner of his room in a futile attempt to make it look somewhat presentable.**

He grinned and sat down on the end of the bed. "I guess it, urk, didn't go too bad with your mom, huh...?"

**He smiled lightly and sat next to him. "I'm surprised it didn't take very long. I was expecting to argue with her for at least an hour and a half." He looked around the room again, " I seriously need to clean this dump up tomorrow."  
**  
"I'll, ung, help you," He offered, "Since I'm going to be living here and, urk, and all." With two people it should go faster. Right?

**He raised an eyebrow. "You don't have to. You should probably pack up your stuff while I'm cleaning." He nuzzled Tweek lightly. "Or we could both go to your house and pack your stuff after this pig sty is cleaned."**

"The, ung second one," He sighed, leaning against the other boy's shoulder. "They'll both be at work tomorrow and I still have the spare key, so it, urk, it won't be a problem." At least, that's what he was hoping.

**He pecked the other boy's cheek. "Alright." He fell back onto the bed pulling Tweek with him then pulled him into a kiss.**

He kissed back, pulling himself closer and letting all of his worries melt away. He just wanted to let himself enjoy the moment without having all of these other thoughts marring it.

**He pulled the blond as close as possible and ran his fingers through the other's hair. He smiled lightly in the kiss, hoping that eventually everything would all be okay again. Tweek would be happy and they could be together.  
**  
He could feel the other boy smile, and it made him smile too. In that moment, he couldn't help but feel that everything *would* turn out okay. When they broke apart, he whispered, "I'm gonna be, ung, okay - so long as I have you."

**He blushed lightly. "I'll be here for you." He lay and cuddled with the blonde, enjoying every moment of that bliss, wanting it to never end.**

Even with the whole awful situation with his parents, he felt like laughing, so he did. "Thanks," He repeated for what felt like the millionth time that day.

**He smiled. "I love you." He held his love tight. "It'll all be okay soon."**

"Yeah," He agreed, "I love you, too." He laughed again, "I'm gonna have to be, urk, extra nice to your mom."

**He smiled lightly. "Don't worry, she'll warm up to you soon enough." He pulled the other boy back down and gave him another light kiss.**

"Is she nice?" He asked, fixing his curious eyes on his love's blue ones.

**"Eh, sometimes. But she's okay." He smiled, getting lost in his love's eyes.**

"Gotta be better than mine," He joked lightly.

**"It's alright" He nuzzled his love's neck and sighed happily.**

He couldn't ignore the cravings anymore. "Hey, do you, urk, have any coffee?" He asked sheepishly.

**He smiled. "I'll go get you some." He got up off the bed and left the room to go see if his mother had any brewed.**

He sat up and looked around the room. It was pretty messy, to put it lightly. He decided he may as well start cleaning, so he began gathering up the dirty clothes and tossing them in a hamper.

**He got downstairs and saw that his mother just drank the last of the brewed coffee so he set to work brewing another pot. He had to explain to his mother why he was making coffee because she was looking at him as if he had three heads. She smiled at him as he took a cup of coffee back upstairs.**

He sat back on the bed. At least the clothes were out of the way.

**He walked back into the room with the coffee. He noticed the hamper full of clothes and looked over at Tweek. "Thanks." He handed him the cup of coffee and set the hamper outside of his room for his mother to come get later.**

"No, ung, problem," He waved a hand as he took the coffee and took a grateful swig. He gave a contented sigh and said, "That's the stuff, urk."

**He smiled lightly and sat down next to Tweek. The aroma of coffee slowly filling the room. He was starting to enjoy the smell of the bitter drink.**

"Thanks a, ung, lot," He grinned at the other boy.

**"No problem." He smiled back and got up to clean a little while Tweek drank his coffee.**

He watched his love move around the room, cleaning it up. When he was about halfway done with his drink, he got up to help him.

**"Thanks Tweek." He pushed in a few drawers and stood up to make sure the room was completly clean. He smiled at Tweek.**

"Gah, no problem." He straightened and noticed Craig smiling at him. He flashed a grin in return before picking up his coffee again and taking a swig.

**He walked up behind Tweek and wrapped his arms around the boy's waist while the boy drank his coffee.**

He leaned back into his love's warm embrace. "First Butters then me, urk, aren't we just a little merry band?" He chuckled.

**He kissed the top of Tweek's head. "I suppose you could say that." He rested his chin on the top of the blonde's head.**

"Mmhmm," He hummed. "But thing's'll get, ung, better. I mean, I have you and Butters has, urk, Clyde," He nodded once, determined.

**He chuckled lightly. "That's right. And things *will* get better. I'll make sure of it." He held Tweek protectively.**

He smiled. "I know you will, ung, I trust you," He agreed with the other boy. "I just hope things get, urk, better for Butters too," He muttered.

**"I'm sure Clyde will help him out, he's a good guy." He breathed in the scent of coffee that was permanently stuck on Tweek.**

"Yeah, urk, he is," He agreed with a sigh. "He really took it, ung, hard...harder than me," He said softly, talking about the other blonde again.

**"I wish them luck." He pulled himself away from Tweek and went and sat on the bed.**

"Yeah..." He let his voice trail off as he moved to sit next to the other boy

**He wrapped his arm around Tweek's waist and sighed lightly.**

After a minute of silence he asked softly, "What are you, ung, thinking about?"

**He sighed lightly. "I was thinking about how life changes so much in just a matter of a few years." He frowned. "When we were younger we took all these things for granted, but when we're older we just start to realize how important things are and how hard life actually is."**

"That's pretty, urk, deep...but true," He agreed. "A few years ago I wouldn't have even, ung, dreamed of challenging my parents."

**He made a noise of agreement and pulled Tweek onto his lap wrapping his arms around him protectively.**

He leaned his head back so it was resting on Craig's shoulder. He laughed lightly.

**"What's funny?" He asked raising an eyebrow.**

"Just...everything!" He laughed again. "The irony...I never thought I'd, urk, find myself in this position...either of them!" He brushed his lips on his love's jaw, smiling slightly.

**He smiled lightly and shivered slightly at the touch of Tweek's lips. He pressed his lips against Tweek's and smiled into the kiss.**

He smiled as well, reaching up to tug the other boy's hat off so he could twist his fingers in the silky black strands of his hair.

**He intertwined his fingers in the blonde's soft hair.**

He sighed in contentment as he felt his love's fingers twine in his own hair. "I wish it could always, ung, be this way," he muttered against the other's lips.  
**  
He made a noise of agreement and licked the other boy's bottom lip.**

A shiver ran through him when his love licked his lip and he gasped. It wasn't anything that had happened to him before.

**He moved one of his hands to Tweek's waist and pulled him on top of himself as he fell back onto the bed.**

He let himself be pulled down, a light blush dusting his cheeks. Tentatively he licked the black haired boy's bottom lip the same way as had been done to him.

**He smiled into the kiss and nibbled lightly on Tweek's bottom lip, moving both hands to his sides and rubbing them lightly.**

He enjoyed having this much attention, but at the same time he didn't quite know what to do.

**He broke the kiss and looked into Tweek's eyes and smiled. "I love you." He whispered.**

"I love you, ung, too," He whispered back, lowering his forehead to rest on the other boy's.

**He moved his arms so that they were wrapped around the blonde and cuddled him, sighing happily.**

He stroked the other boy's cheek, keeping his eyes fixed on his love's blue ones. He could get lost forever in those eyes.

**He gazed back into Tweek's eyes, and enjoyed every moment of the bliss.**

A thought occurred to him. "How long did you, ung, like me?" He asked.

**He thought about it. "About three years?" he smiled sheepishly.**

He blushed lightly. "R-really?" He asked shyly.

**He nodded lightly and blushed. "Y-yeah..."**

"I-I liked you that, urk, long, too..." He let his voice trail off, his blush darkening.

**He smiled and pulled the blond into a light kiss and hugged him tightly.**

He hugged him back, wondering why it took them so long to admit their feelings to each other.  
**  
He sighed inwardly and kicked himself for not admitting his feelings any sooner.  
**  
"Guess, it doesn't, ung, matter now, huh?" He smiled. To him, it didn't much matter. He was happy right now,... in this moment, what more could he ask for?

**"I guess so." He smiled back. They were together now and that made him...Happy. He loved the feeling.**

He let his eyes flutter closed. "I'm tired," He mumbled. He didn't want to go to sleep, he wanted to just lose himself in his love's eyes forever, but it was getting hard to keep his eyes open...

**He smiled letting his eyes close as well. "We should probably get some rest then." He kissed the blond's nose lightly before slowly drifting off to sleep.**

He sighed in contentment and let his mind slowly slip into sleep.

* * *

Sorry if there's any OOCness. Neither me nor the girl who does Craig knew anything about the characters before we joined the RP. We've kinda had to learn as we go...Anywho, REVIEW. I like to know what I'm doing right/wrong. I love being Tweek by the way, who can hate him? I mean really? He's so damn cute! Oh, and you may have seen that there's some ClydexButters going on. Ask me if you don't understand anything about that...Anyway, Tobi is over and out!


End file.
